


Captain Styles

by anna_bst



Series: The Relics of the Sea [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fluffy, Hate to Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pirate!Harry, Violence, soulmates (kinda), what a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_bst/pseuds/anna_bst
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, the ruler’s son of Porthcurno, is taken on a night when the said city was attacked by pirates. He tries everything he can to be free: offers money, jewellery and spices from the New World, but the captain had another plans for him...*I’m awful at summarys, pls give it a shot*





	Captain Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I’m Anna! I just wanted to warn you about some things: English is not my first language so probably there’ll be a lot of mistakes (sorry), this chapter is a bit bad (I know) but I promise it’ll get better eventually. Well, I hope you enjoy this book!

Gun shots and screams of despair could be heard by anyone who arrived a little closer to the british coastal town of Porthcurno on South Cornwall.

The city was being attacked by a big pirate ship. With big black sails and dark hull, it would be impossible to be seen on a moonless night. Therefore, Porthcurno suffered the bloodiest attack of her history.

The pirates were cruel and didn't spare any man in their way. However, they had a little of decency so women and children were somewhat safe.

The Queen Anne's Revenge is the most feared ship of all oceans, being known by its terrible approach to its victims, its cruelty and above all this, its captain. Years ago, the ship was commanded by Blackbeard, but he died in a great battle a couple of years before the attack.

Most of the crew didn't knew what their captain's face was like, therefore diverse legends and tales of his appearance were criated during the night vigil and when they met to drink on the ports.

That morning, before all the terror, the Immediate Niall Horan, captain's right hand, woke everyone up with the order to go to South Cornwall. Obviously, a few brave and reckless sailors faced him in order to know who the hell dictated those completely aleatories commands. Well, I don't have to tell you their fates, do I?

Their punishments served as examples for the rest of the crew, making them hoist the sails and adjusting the rudder toward the british coast as fast as they could. They were not to far from the place, just a few hours of trip, the wind was at their favor.

And when the ship finally arrived in the city, Niall instructed them to hide the ship in the midst of rocks from the coast, an area little watched by the british sailors, until it was dark enough that they could not see the ship.

So the attack followed. First, they took over the port easily. Some few sailors were in the place, to much drunk to react, afterall the rum was pretty famous there.

After the port was taken, the pirates left to the small but pretty rich town. And that's where the bloody fight began.

They took everything, jewellery, gold and silver, and I most tell, a lot of rum. But nothing compares to the truly treasure they took away: Louis Tomlinson, son of the city ruler.


End file.
